Grumpy Cat - Alec
by Mimezze
Summary: Alec just wants some peace. But he is surrounded by bad luck, some bitches and an awfully good looking guy called Magnus. AU-Story, OOC, Rated M because of Laguage and MxM
1. Chapter 1 Monday

**Grumpy Cat – Alec**

 _Hey, this is a story I made with my friend. Please excuse spelling mistakes... English isn't our native language... Have fun!_

We don't own Shadowhunters!

 **Chapter 1**

 _Monday.._

It´s Monday morning and I'm tired, my alarm went on way to early!

My name is Alec Lightwood and I'm 17 years old and I guess I'm a little moody sometimes cause my friends call me "Grumpy Cat". I have a big crush on my upper classmate Magnus Bane, but nobody knows that. However, there are some times where Magnus looks at me with this strange look in his eyes. Jace my adoptive brother saw that once, since then he calls me gay and I'm too afraid to tell him the truth about my sexuality. But it doesn't matter because I'll never tell or show anyone my feelings.

The worse thing is my annoying bis sister Izzy wants me to tell her about my feelings towards a girl in my class, her name is Lydia. I mean, really?! She is a bitch. And I'm a grumpy cat. And gay, duh!

How the hell does that suit each other?! But Lydia is stubborn and touches me all the time.

It's kind of... Disgusting.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

At school, I'm sitting in the cafeteria alone at my table. Like always. I sit here to eat and stalk... no wait.. watch Magnus with his dogs... no friends! Meanwhile, I know every detail of the way he looks, his friends looks, what they do... Magnus is wearing a black log sleeved shirt with glitter and red trousers. But today one thing is different: He puts on some makeup – what the hell?!

To my frustration, I can see Izzy walking to my table. I don't want her to be here so the only thing I could think of it to hiss like a cat but my pride won't let me so I just like always, I think that's angry enough. Wait... She won't even recognize then.

"What a grumpy little shit cat you are, little brother!" she says with a smirk on her annoying face.

"I hate when you say that, could you please think of a new sentence to start to annoy me?"

"Oh well, should I leave you alone to continue to stalk Magnus Bane?"

"I'm definitely not stalking him, I'm staring into nowhere!" she just smirks and sits next to me.

"Yeah, yeah I totally believe you!", " But anyway, of course, you can leave, perhaps you'll find someone you could talk to without annoying him.. Or even annoy him less.."

"I love you too, little brother!"

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

I hate people. Especially those ones who are always talking to me. Izzy is talking to me... Like always. She won't shut up... I wish Magnus would talk to me... Wait.. Where is Magnus? He was sitting on the table next to the door until a second ago. It's Izzy's fault! Like always... I have to find and stalk him... Oh wow, that was easy.. He's standing right in front of me... WAIT WHAT?!

"Hey, Alexander, what a fabulous day, isn't it?" I guess I look like a car right now... I should stop that... Alec to his brain... Hello, it's me... HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE! Oh no, not again!

"Hey," I'm so friendly and spontaneously, unbelievable. "Hey Magnus, want to date my brother?"

how dare that bitch called my sister say something like that!

"I.. can't be here anymore.. so.. I'll go then.." I say and walk fabulously away. "Wait", I feel a hand on my shoulder. My heart beats faster, I can see the neatly black painted fingernails of Magnus on my shoulder... Oh my God.. HE IS TOUCHING ME! I turn around and stare at him.. I look like a car again. He is looking at me with soft yellow eyes.. wait... yellow?! I thought they were green!

Oh shit. He's still waiting for an answer "Ehmm... I.. I.. What do you need?" I think that is a goo answer. "You." My breath stuck.. he.. he.. wants ME?! Out of all people... no, I think he is kidding, no need for hopes Alec. So I ask "what do you mean?" I wasn't able to find a better question.

"I need you to help me with assignment.." I definitely have to stop staring at him like this.

"Ehm... What kind of assignment?"

"The school dance. I need someone to help me with the planning and your sister told me you would like to help me." Izzy! She totally knows I hate to organize anything! I look over to the table where Izzy sits. She is grinning. Of course, she is.

"Why me?"

"Eh... Because Isabelle told me? Silly.." , says Magnus with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Overload of information. I have to concentrate. I can't let him down... But I hate planning. Thanks, Izzy, thanks for that! "Ehm. Yeah sure... I mean.. I could help you. What should I do?"

"Really? Wow, that's great! I will text you when I have all the information we need for the dance. You're the best! See you later!"

What the hell did I do? But he is happy with that, and he seems to have my number. Okay, that's enough for me today. I need to go anywhere. I might seem pretty lost when I'm just standing here. But where could I go? In that moment, the smile of Izzy gets into my field of vision.

She is bouncing around me, it annoys me. I ignore her and go to my next class: Mathematics.

I hate mathematics, actually, I hate everything.

As always I walk to my table without looking at anyone, take a seat and wait until the lesson is over. Next to me sits Lydia, that other annoying bitch I told you before. She wears a top which shows her belly and her big boobs. It's kind of scary. I once had a nightmare about her breasts. Her hair is in a straight ponytail and her makeup isn't as fabulous as Magnus make up.. wait... what?!

Of course, I mean it's even more awful than Magnus' make up. Well, that sounds mean... Sounds like something an Alec in a normal situation would say. I'm proud of myself. Getting back into control.

Eventually, I start to listen to the teacher. Oh, I forgot Jace wants to show me something after school.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Ch 2 Grumpy cat and his brothers secret

**Chapter two**

 _Hey! I guess there isn't much to say... There might be some language and some spelling mistakes... So please excuse us! Have fun!_ (◕ ワ ◕✿)

 _Grumpy cat and his brothers secret_

It is after school and my adopted brother is standing at the school gates. He looks kind of nervous... Now I'm curious about what he wants to show me. I look if someone is watching us. It's no one there so I go over. "Hey, Alec.. My brother," he says. "What do you want to show me, Jace? I don't have all the time... I have.. stuff to do." Actually, I'm free today, I don't really have something to do. Though I'm pretty busy waiting for Magnus' message... "Sorry... Ehmm.. I want to introduce you to someone.." he says with a smile. Oh cool, the car- look again. Gets familiar meanwhile. Oh, no.. He is waiting.. should I say something.. What should I do? Oh no Alec get your control back! Stay clam! "Okay. What is it?" wow. Creative like hell Alec, you're a genius. ".. Ehmm... I guess my .. Girlfriend.." Oh okay, his girlfriend... Wait what! Jace has a GIRLFRIEND?! GIRLfriend. Is he fucking serious?! Jace seems to want an answer. But I'm not able to think of one so I just keep staring at him. Eventually, I open my mouth: "That's great... I guess?" That's a good answer, Alec! I am proud of myself! "Ah yes, it is... Thank you...? So do you wanna get to know her?" "Yeah sure... I guess.." he just smiles one of his beautiful smiles. "Follow me," Jace says, turns around and walks straight to the exit of the school, where a few girls stand and talk. On of the girls look at me like she wants to rape me... Girls are crazy!

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

I follow Jace to a little fast food restaurant... What am I saying? It's McDonald's! I hate Mc Donalds. All those people watching you eat... But Jace is smiling and walks to a table in the corner of the store A girl with red hair joins us. She looks like trouble... I don't like her... Actually, I don't like anyone, especially girls! And especially not Jace' girlfriend. No matter who she is. "Okay.. ehhm.. here we go! Alec this is Clary my girlfriend, Clary this is Alec" I watch carefully to Clary. She opens her mouth to say something "Hey Alec! So you are the all mighty Grumpy Cat, Jace told me about!" She smiles.. yeah I hate her more than Izzy! "Hi," I answer. Nothing more to say in my opinion. Jace looks a bit angry. I look from him to Clary and back. As he recognizes that I won't say anything else he sits down next to Clary and puts his arm around her. She's smiling even brighter than before. What an awful picture. "I'm hungry, I'll be back in a minute!" I say to get out of this disgusting picture of my brother with his slut... "Okay.. could you buy us two hamburger?" Jace calls after me. "Do I have a choice?" I answer. When I look back to see his reaction he's only leaning over to Clary and speaks. Probably he tells her to not give a fuck on what I said because I'm always like that and so on. I order a double cheeseburger and a big Mac with a normal coke. For Jace, I order a Chickenburger with French fries and a big coke... Actually, I don't know what kind of burger his slut -I forgot the name- wants so I buy her a normal hamburger and a normal coke. Back with Jace and his toy, I start to eat. "So how was your day, Alec?" i-don't-try-to-remember-her-name asks. "I'm eating" is my only answer. As if she would care about me. I don't wanna know anything about her and she should not want to know anything about me. "Alec! It's enough!" Jace stood up and stares angrily at me. "Stop being a prick! She just wants to start a normal conversation! Gosh, your grumpy-ish attitude is annoying!" He shouts. "Jace... It's okay.. maybe he had a bad day?" Tomato - I think since I can't remember her name I will call her that and she has red hair so..- tried to calm Jace down... God please resales me! I want to go home, eat my potato salad and wait for Magnus call. "Okay Jace, you know what? I'll go home and you two... I don't know, that's not my problem." "Seems like it would be a problem to you, Alec. Say whatever you think. I wanna hear it." Jace says and waits for an answer. I sigh "I don't really have a problem. Little Tomato here seems like trouble... but I don't care, do what you want." I say calmly... Yeah, Alec way to go! You nailed it! Both look at me expressionless. I just shrug my shoulders and leave the restaurant. I must say, I'm a little bit proud of myself.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

At home, I open the door and the scent of homemade cupcakes hit my senses. Izzy is making one of her favorite pink cupcakes. I just ignore her, maybe she won't see me. "Alec! Where were you?" of course, she has seen me. At this moment, my cell phone rings. I got a message. "Sorry, Izzy I have to go" I'm saying this as fast as I can and start running into my bedroom. It's a message of an unknown number. Usually, I would ignore and delete them but since I'm waiting for Magnus SMS I touch as fast as I can on that message. I close my eyes for a few seconds, breath deep in and out and start to read. _Hey, Alec hottie! It's me, Lydia! I asked Isabell to get your number.  
Want to go on a date? Or just.. you know.. do stuff? _I. Hate. My. Life. Izzy is so going to die! I should have deleted this message! I throw my phone on my bed, run out of the room and downstairs. I stop in the kitchen right in front of Izzy, get my face close to hers and hiss: "You never ever ever give my number to any girl again. Did you get that? Never." Izzy looks surprised but not scared. "wow I knew you're grumpy but what the hell is with you today? Calm down Alec you're intolerable and tiring." I have enough! I just want to lay down and sleep. Today was the worst day ever! "Shut up Izzy!" I shout out and go upstairs. The last thing I heard was Izzy mumbling "stupid little brother."

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Hell or Heaven?

**Chapter 3**

 _Hell or heaven?_

It's Tuesday morning and I feel like crap.

I'm thinking about to just keep lying in bed for the whole day. As I'm fighting with myself to get up I suddenly remind that my cell phone must be anywhere here. I didn't look for it yesterday.

Somehow my cell phone fell underneath my bed. I get it out and find two new messages and an almost empty battery.

One message is from Jace. The other one from an unknown number. I try to not hope too much, could also be Lydia again. I open it and read the first sentence.

 _'Hey Alexander, it's Magnus'_

I'm shocked, close the message quickly and decide to read Jace' first before I die of a heart attack.

 _'Alec, I'm so sorry brother. I did want to apologize for my behavior yesterday... I hope you can understand why I overreacted because I really like Clary! So please accept her in our family..._

 _Jace'_

Dammit. He's right. I hate that. I'll answer later. Or never. I move on to the message of Magnus.

 _'Hey Alexander, it's Magnus, could we meet after school in the school library?_

 _xxx Magnus xxx'_

Oh my goodness! Is that a date? No, wait it's for the dance, I forgot.

My hands are shaking as I'm texting back.

 _'Hey, Magnus. Yes sure, that's okay. See you then.'_

I'm not sure if I should write xxx as well... So I decide to just add my name.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

I stand up and go to the bathroom to get ready for school. Downstairs my mother is making breakfast "Good morning son!" She says.

"Good morning"

She is looking at me like I would be an alien. "Good mood today?"

"Ehm... No..."

"Something special? Or... Someone?"

Mothers are awful. "No," I say and start to eat so I won't have to answer anymore.

She has one of this -I-know-something-is-going-on smirks on her face, while she puts a plate in front of me. Suddenly Izzy walks in and sits next to me. "So.. who is the lucky girl, Alec?" My mother tried again to get some information out of my mouth. "Alec has a GIRLFRIEND?!" Izzy screams. And exactly in that moment, Jace walks in.

I'm sorry I'll correct myself: yesterday wasn't the worst day.. today will be!

"No, I don't. Am I not allowed to be in a good mood for just a few seconds? God please!" I'm saying.

But that seems not to be enough. All are staring at me. "You're lying!" Izzy won't give up that fast. "You're never in a good mood without a reason!"

I look at Jace. This whole theme doesn't matter to him like it seems. He's already started eating and smiles amused at me.

"Well, there goes my good mood! Well done Izzy!" Izzy opens her mouth to say something but she leaves the topic and pouts. That's right Izzy doesn't say a thing!

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

I try to get myself out of that situation as fast as possible. But when I get into the school I have to realize that I'm not able to concentrate on anything. I am only watching the world outside the window and try to prepare myself for after school...

Without noticing, Lydia sits down next to me. She leans over and whispers in my ear "You look soo HOT" oh no I think I'm getting a heart attack. But I don't show how scared I was. I'm in total control of my feelings, that's good Alec! Keep going you can do it!

So I turn my head to see Lydia in her eyes.. okay not her eyes because the first things I see are her big breasts, which are falling out of her top. Disgusting! What are those? Two balloons filled with meat?

Oh no, I think I'm starting too long on her balloons. Do something Alec! Get your control back!

"Oh, I know that," I answer. I need sunglasses. I'm too cool for this world. And also by the way nobody sees what I'm looking at... I turn my head back to the front of the room. But I've got the feeling this wasn't the last sentence Lydia said to me today.

But to my surprise, she just giggles and pays attention to the teacher. Well, that's unusual...

So I watch the clock ticking. It's nearly 1pm. Then schools out for today...

Finally, the school bells ring and we can get out of this hell hole! I get my stuff together and go to the direction of the school library, where I will meet with Magnus.

I'm checking my hair at least 10 times while I'm walking. I really have to stop that. It's not a date.

"Alexander!" O.m.G. That was Magnus' voice. He's walking right behind me. Shit he saw me grabbing my hair again and again. That's embarrassing as hell. I turn around really slowly and hope I won't get red.

"So, let's go inside and start organizing. That's so exciting!" He smiles. I really like his smile, it's like the sunshine that brights your day... Maybe but just maybe today might not be that bad...

I follow him to the inside of the library.

"Take a seat," Magnus says. This smile again. Gorgeous. I pick a chair and sit down. Magnus takes another one and sits down as close to me as possible.

He takes out a piece of paper and a glitter pen. On top of the paper is written *School Dance* in big letters. Magnus turns around and looks me the eyes "Do you have any ideas of a theme for the dance?" He asks... I guess because I can't let go of his beautiful yellow eyes... I think I slobber..

"Alec?" Magnus looks me in the eyes. "everything okay?"

I feel like I would fade away.

"ehm...yeah... Sure... I mean.. What was the question?"

Now Magnus is grinning. "I asked if you have ideas for the dance."

"Yeah.. sure... " I say like in a trance. "And that would be?" He asks, "Yeah... that's a good idea" gosh Alec get your control back! You sound like a crushing schoolgirl! He will totally think that I'm a freak!

"I didn't say anything.. Alec.. hehe.. you sure are cute!" He says.

Did he have to say cute? Now the last bit of control is gone as well. I try to get my eyes off him but it's not working. "Alec..." Magnus is still smiling. Could he please stop saying my name. "Yes... Just give me a second. I'm thinking." I said something. You're on a good path, Alec!

"I know I'm hot and everything.. but please don't strip me with your eyes in the library. We can go somewhere else.. if we need some privacy.." I'm so gone, what should I do! Say something! Alec! Come on he is making an offer you can't say no!

But before I can say anything he opens his beautiful mouth and says "Don't worry. If you want we can get first on a date and get to know each other better"

I close my eyes so I don't get distracted by his beauty anymore. "That seems to be a good idea" I can't believe I'm saying this. But I don't care about my principles at the moment.

"Okay, Saturday evening? I will come and get you at 7 pm" is this real? Please don't let it be a dream! "O..okay.." perfect know I'm stuttering like a little schoolgirl again..

"Can we now concentrate on the dance?" Magnus' voice is amused and his amazing smile is still on his face.

"Yes. Of course." no I can not but I won't tell him.

The dance will be a costume party. Well, that wasn't my idea but I didn't care in the first place. Now that we are kind of finished I want to go home. "See you on Saturday," Magnus says with a wink. I blush.. well I actually never blush.. good job Alec you lost your control forever!

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

I stagger home. I don't even now how I did it but Izzy' voice gets me fast back to reality when I open the door. "Still in a good mood? Heard, you met with Magnus?"

"And there goes my good mood.." I mumble and hope Izzy didn't hear it. "What?... Never mind I know what you said! So.. was it fun?" She smiles... I just nod and go right past her upstairs into my room.

"Oh god Alec. Did you just say it was fun?! That's not you anymore! What did Magnus do with you?" she screams surprised and happy. I just turn around and look at her without any emotions. "Seriously, Izzy?"

I sit down on my table and do my homework. 15 minutes later my Mom calls: "Dinner is ready!"

When I go into the kitchen everyone stares at me like I'm a criminal. I slowly go to my place and sit down but all die views follow me. I look around. "What's with you all?" I ask. My mum is the first one to say something. "Had you a good day, Alec?"

Not again! I can't handle their curiosity.. "ehm.. yeah I guess" I answer my mother. "Mom, Dad? I would like to invite my girlfriend on Friday for dinner. I want you all to get to know her." Jace my savor, even if I don't like Cloxy ..eh Clara? I forgot her name.. but you know that Tomato girl. "Yes, of course, my son! You have a girlfriend. I'm proud of you! What is with you Alec? When will you introduce us your girl?" My father... I can't tell him that I'm gay...

"Dad it's not about me now. It's about Jace' girlfriend."

"Her name is Clary!" Jace says angrily.

Ah that's was her name. I will forget it again but I don't care. Anyway, I got the theme away from me again.

"Yeah sweetheart I know, but Jace changes his girlfriends like his underwear... But you never introduced us any girl... I'm a little worried" my mother says sweetly.. well know everyone is starting at me... Izzy is the first to say something "Mum... I don't think Alec will ever find anyone with his attitude.."

"What does that mean Izzy?" my mother asks and looks irritated. "She means nothing. Because she doesn't know anything about me. I just.. Haven't found the right one yet."

"But you're not even flirting or something Alec..." my mom answers. "you know.. Just.. Have fun?"

"Mum!" I'm horrified. This is the worst day ever.

"Wait, mum, what did you mean with my underwear?! Clary and I we really want this relationship to work! And I think Alec just doesn't have a girlfriend because he's gay! Hahahaha" Jace... I thought you want to help me? How could you! I never told anyone that I'm gay and I never will... My head hurts and I'm not hungry anymore... I can see my father looking at me like he wants to read me, but I'm in total control of my feelings! "Gay.. huh?" He says with a straight face. "Oh Dad, don't worry I was just kidding! I mostly think Alec is asexual... I mean look at him he hates everyone!" Yeah, Jace.. you are making everything worse than it was before.

"Could we please end this discussion now? It's ridiculous." I say.

"Are you offended now because I said this gay thing? Sorry then buddy..." Jace is really worried.

"No. I'm not. But I want to eat in peace."

And they really change the topic but my dad is still watching me all the time like he would think about every move I make.

It makes me kind of nervous, but I keep my wall of control in place. I finish my dinner and go upstairs into my room. I really have enough of all these people. I really don't know how to classify today.. I'm just tired...

 ***End Of Chapter 3***


	4. Chapter 4 Izzy

**Chapter 4**

 _Izzy_

Waking up this morning wasn't fun. I didn't sleep much last night because I was fighting with myself to get me back under control. I imagined of many situations that might happen and thought about what I will say then to hide my secret from everyone.  
It's Wednesday and I need a break! Maybe I should run away? Nah.. too troublesome... I hope I will survive this day.. actually, I hope every day that I will survive.  
I wait until it's quiet downstairs, then I run down, grab my breakfast and leave the house before anyone could see me or even talk to me.  
I walk to school since I don't feel like riding the bus. As I walk into the school, two girls watch me carefully. Lydia is running my way and greets me with a hug... DISGUSTING! Why the hell is she hugging me?! Who allowed that bitch to even touch me?  
"Sweetie, when will you ask me for a date?"  
Is she serious? How can she still think I would want a date with her.  
"Never," I say and walk as fast as I can away. But I've only done a few steps when I hear a voice behind me. "Alec, where were you this morning?!" Izzy. These irritating monsters are everywhere! Why the hell can't they just leave me alone?!  
"None of your business!" I reply and go further on. I don't know if she said something or not but I don't really care. I go to class and took the seat at the very back next to the window, my favorite seat. I stare out of the window during the whole lesson and even in the break I don't want to stand up. "Alec...?" it's Izzy. Of course. "What?!" I keep staring out of the window. "Can we talk?" she asks. "No" is my only answer. "Alec please, I _need_ to talk to you." her voice cracks in the sentence. I look up, surprised by her behavior. She has tears in her eyes. "Izzy...?"  
"Don't say anything, please. Think about it and if you want to meet me, I'll be in the park after school." she turns around and is gone.  
That was unusual... Now I'm worried! Even if I hate her, she _is_ my sister and she looked like crying! Something is wrong and I want to know what! I have still four lessons till schools end so I will wait patiently.  
The rest of the lessons is passing me by like the first. Even in an examination I'm not writing much, even if I know the answers.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

After school, I go straight to the park. Izzy is already waiting on a bench  
"Alec I need your trust! Please, can I trust you and can you for once trust me?" She says right away. I'm a little confused.. why does she look so nervous? "Yeah sure... I trust you and you can trust me Izzy.. we are brother and sister after all"  
She looks in my eyes. Then she takes a deep breath. "ok, how do I start..."  
I'm waiting patiently  
"You know.. ehmm.. this one guy I always talk about..?" Wait what guy? "You were never listening to me?!".. did she read my mind? "Urgh, you'r so troublesome! However this guy you know.. we.. I.. he.. ehm..", "Izzy, just say it!" "Well.." she takes a deep breath.

"Ok listen. Magnus is his name. And before you run away" she takes my arm because this was really my plan "it's not about your feelings Alec. It's more about us. I was really hurt that you won't talk to me. You treat me like shit and I really can't stand that, because you are really important to me. You know I'm not the serious type of person but you're hurting me, Alec! You really do! And if you don't wanna talk about your feelings for Magnus- don't tell me you don't have any, I'm not blind- then fine. Anyway, I'll always be here for you if you need someone to tell everything. But stop hating me like that."  
Well, that was unexpected. What should I do know? Don't loose your cool Alec! "Well.. ehm.." oh no the stuttering is back... "OKAY! I guess I have a thing for Magnus.. but it's not what you think... I guess.." it's out! Oh my gosh, I said it! I broke my one rule to never ever let my secret out... "Thank you, Alec! It really means a lot to me that you trust me!" She smiles and a little tear drops out her eyes.  
I'm completely speechless. What did I just do?! But I can't take it back... And the crazy thing about this is... I don't want to. "I'm sorry Izzy." she hugs me and I just let her. I feel better, even if I would never admit that...  
"So .. tell me, how far are you and Magnus?" She smirks. "Tze... Just because I admit that I .. you already know.. doesn't mean I will tell you every detail of my life!" That's right Alec! Good answer Alec! "So.. you guys want to go on a date this Saturday?".. what the hell?! How.. how did she know? "What.. eh... Nooooo.. why do you think so?" I'm so obvious! Alec get your feelings under control! "Well... it's written all over your face.. and you admitted with your so obvious behavior that you two will go on a date!" She is the devil!  
"Fine you might be right but you won't get something more out of me."  
"I will!" I wish I could say she's definitely wrong but she is a monster eating information and I'm her helpless victim. "Hah, see? You don't even believe it yourself!" she says. What did I just say...  
Suddenly a loud growl came from my tummy.. yeah I'm hungry. Izzy laughs "let's go home grumpy-hungry-little-brother-cat" I don't want to reply to this, so I just ignore it and stand up to go into the direction of our house.  
Normally only my mother is in the kitchen. She seems to be there all the time. But instead of her Jace is there today, already eating dinner. I remember that my mother said her and dad would go out this evening. Somehow that makes me happy. Two persons less to ask questions.  
Right behind me Izzy walks into the kitchen and moves to the fridge. "Hey," Jace says with his mouth full. I move to the counter and put myself some food on a plate than I sit next to Jace and begin to eat.  
"How are you doing?" Izzy asks Jace.  
"Really fine. I'll meet Clary later on. She will come here with me."  
Oh. If Cloxy is here I'll spend my evening in my room.  
"Oh, that's so cool!" Izzy is amazed. Surprise surprise. "Perhaps she wanna meet Alec and me?" Izzy, please stop.  
"Oh, I'm pretty tired... I'll go to bed after dinner.." this day was not as awful as the last ones so please don't let red-haired-slut ruin it.  
Jace rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything and Izzy look like she knew that I would say something like that.  
I really appreciate that. Nobody's getting on my nerves this evening. Feels like paradise. 

***End of chapter 4***


	5. Chapter 5 It's Dating time!

***Chapter 5***

 _It's Dating time!_

 _Time skip_

It's Saturday morning and I couldn't sleep all night long. I'm so excited to see Magnus! Our first date! And also it was pretty late last evening. Jace introduced Clary to the family and everyone loves her. I don't. I had to sit there the whole evening and listen to the story how they got to know each other and so on. But I wasn't that angry about it because I thought of my own date today. I'm so happy. But I won't show it of course. I go to the bathroom and take a long warm shower... I will probably shower again in a few hours, I don't want to stink on my first date! After a shower I put on some clothes, nothing special just sweatpants and a T-shirt Jace gave me at my birthday... It says " _Don't talk to me_ ", and with that I go downstairs to eat breakfast. Izzy has this -i-know-it smile but thankfully she's not saying anything. Jace is talking about Clary - what else. But however, none of this matters to me today. I'm totally focused on my date. Still can't believe this is real... The only thing I'm worried about is: how can Magnus come here to pick me up without that my parents' notice? I try to figure out how to solve this problem. Then Izzy starts to talk, like always "Mum and Dad won't be here tonight, business eating" did I ever said that my sister is the best sister you can have! No? Then don't worry I never will say something like that, but right now I could kiss her -on the cheek! The rest of the breakfast I just sit there and smile silently. But afterward, I have no idea what to do. I didn't plan anything for today... But there are still 8 hours to fill until Magnus will be here. 5 without getting ready... I go upstairs and into my room. Maybe should tidy my room. My room isn't that big, I have big window central to my room with a view onto the street. Right under the big window is my untidy bed with enough room for two people. On the left side is my work table with my computer and a lot of paper, on the wall above my table I have a picture wall with Jace, Izzy and myself and of course some picture of my cat Sumo. Since we are talking about Sumo, where the hell is he? Maybe I should start searching for him. I'll do that. That's something distracting me. I run around the house and finally find sumo in the living room under the couch. I take him with me back to my room. I tidy everything, I comb sumo... 3 hours left. I tidy the living room and do the washing up. As Izzy sees me she can't keep herself from laughing. "My my .. haha you sure act like a little housewife! Now I know why Magnus wants you..hi hi" she slaps my butt and sits down on the couch to start the TV. What happened?! I don't know if I should feel proud or offended. I decide for proud and end my work. "Not getting ready yet?" Izzy asks. I look at the clock. Fuck! 2 hours! My heart skips a beat. Then I start running upstairs into my bathroom. I hear Izzy laughing pretty loud when I leave the room, but I really really don't care. I take a shower again, style my hair and start searching for the right clothes. I choose a black shirt with dark blue pants. It's simple and I can't do anything wrong with them since I don't know where we will be going. Suddenly the door bells, I check my hair for the last time and run downstairs to open the door. One deep breath and I push down the door handle. "Hi Alexander!" yeah well done Alec, your self-control you tried to build up the last days is gone within a second. Great job. I'm not even able to close my mouth. Must seem very stupid. But Magnus just looks incredible. He wears a dark red shirt with black pants.. oh and is that glitter? He is so beautiful, I'm slobbering. His hair sits perfect, he also wears a little bit makeup. I don't know what to say.. "eh.. hey..." I stutter again! Magnus laughs a little. "Hey. Ok, now you're allowed to watch me like that." Magnus says really amused. "Ehm... I'm sorry..." I don't really know what to do. "You don't have to be sorry, Alec! I mean.. I know how you feel." now he's checking me out. Then he shakes his head and looks me back in the eyes. "ehehm.. Anyway, where do we go?" "Surprise." He smiles and takes my hand to leads me to his car. He opens the passenger door and let me in.. wait I'm not a girl! I sit down and wait for Magnus to walk around the car to sit down on the drivers seat. I'm so nervous! I don't know what to say.. "ehmm.. I... I like. Your.. ehmm.. I like your teeth!" I am such an idiot! Why would I say that!? "Uhm.. thanks, I guess... I like your eyes, Alec!" My heart won't stop racing... "And I like how clumsy you are when you're nervous. That's sweet." Magnus grins. Okay, that really calms me down a bit, I don't have the feeling I'm only making mistakes. But It won't stop my heart from blasting my chest. Now Magnus steps on the gas and the world pass by. "We will take 30 minutes till we reach our destination" I nod. What should I say.. we need to talk! "Ehmm... So.. why makeup?" I'm so embarrassed by myself! Why do I ask such dumb questions? "Oh! You recognize it! You know my sister is a makeup artist and she uses me as her dummy... And I have to admit.. I kind of like makeup.. hehe" he is so honest! He is perfect! I think I lo.. lo.. lo.. LIKE him! In front of the car, a traffic light turn red suddenly. Magnus has to slow down powerfully. But before I can fall forward with my upper body Magnus holds me back with his hand. I stare at it laying on my chest. Slowly he takes it back and I follow it with my view. I end up looking in his eyes. "Sorry," Magnus says. Wait did I see this right? Did Magnus' face turn red a little bit? I mean we're talking about Magnus. Nothing brings him out of abstract! The rest of the drive we talk about the school.

We stop at a skyscraper... that's really high. And I'm NOT afraid of heights! "Oh don't worry, Alec. You don't need to be afraid! I will keep you from falling." He smiles and takes my hand. Hand in hand we go through the front door and to the elevator. "Where are we?" I finally ask. "Oh, there is a restaurant on the top floor... I didn't know you were scared of heights .. I'm so sorry, please excuse my mistake!" He is so caring! "Is okay... I'm not scared" He presses my hand a little bit more when the elevator stops on top of the building. Together we leave it and I have to stop to look around for a few moments. The location is absolutely stunning... "SHIT!" "what's up?" Magnus asks worriedly. I didn't even recognize I said this loud. "My parents are here!" I answer and stare at a table in a corner of the roof terrace. He analyses my features and nods to himself, "I understand... your parents doesn't know you are gay? It's okay we won't sit on this side, I have a reservation for a table on the other side. You can also hide behind me" Magnus is the kindest, more caring and the most beautiful person I have ever met! I try to stay hidden behind Magnus and follow him to our table. I hope they won't see me.

When we finally reach our destination I look over my shoulder. Nobody behind us. I was so scared it's still hard to breathe. Magnus watches me attentively. "are you okay?" he asks. "Yes... I think so..." I answer. "Tell me if you need something." how can someone be so perfect? I sit down and calm down a little. Then I start to look around. It's already dim in the streets and thousands of lights are shining down in the streets. I feel safe here with Magnus. A waitress runs to our table we both order the same menu. It's nothing special but eating with Magnus will always be special! "If you want we can eat fast and then go on a walk. Nearby is a park." He says with a sparkle in his eyes "yes.. of.. of course we can.. sounds great!" I respond. "So what's the situation with your family like? I mean if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to of course. I just wanna know what I'm at.. You understand?" Magnus asks. "oh ehm.. I've never talked about it but I'll try." I really feel like I can tell Magnus. And also I owe it to him for protecting me like this even without really knowing me. "My parents are waiting for me to introduce them a girlfriend. They would never understand... What I feel. They don't know anything about all of this and I think they would freak out if they did.." "Oh, so the »my parents won't accept that I'm gay« problem?" He asks. "Yeah.. probably... I guess. And you?", "oh, funny my parents are divorced... I live with my mother and her lover.. she is a lesbian so she doesn't have a problem with me being gay. But my father does... but I don't care what he thinks." "That's... Uncomplicated. It's not that easy in my situation. The only one who accepts me is my sister." I have to look quite sad because Magnus seems worried. "Don't worry about that now, Alec. Just focus on our date," he says consoling. So we eat and talk about a little. I finished my plate end excuse me to to the toilet. Magnus just smiles and wink a waitress to our table to pay the bill. On my way to the toilet, I run into a man in a suit. "Oh, Alec? What are you doing here? Long time no see!" He says.. that voice! Oh no, it's Valentine! He works together with my family's business, I have to get out of here fast! "Eh.. hello Valentine.. ehm.. excuse me please bit my date is waiting.." , "oh! Your date! Where is she? I really want to meet her." Why God? Why do you hate me so much! "Eh she's waiting outside, I'm sorry maybe next time... eh.. and could you please don't tell mom and dad?", "Oh okay... I see so it's a secret relationship? Don't worry Alec your secret is safe!" He says and goes to the direction of their table. I walk to the entrance and look to Magnus, who is still waiting at our table. Our eyes meet and he stands up to walk my way. When he reached me I explain to him what happened. He just nods, takes my hand and leaves the building with me. I really appreciate how he's dealing with this situation. He's still holding my hand when we enter the park. It's beginning directly next to the restaurant and seems to be pretty big. I try not to stare at him all the time but I can't believe he's here with me and I feel like I could watch him all day. He is a bit smaller than me, maybe an inch? I try not to stare at him, but I can't get my eyes from him. Magnus turns his head to look me in the eyes. He leans forward, I h smirk a little as I notice that he has to stand on his toes. I can feel his breath on my ear "you really have beautiful eyes Alexander" he whispers with a husky voice.. it kind of turns me on to hear my full name with his voice. "You.. you.. t.. too..." I say while I swallow.. stuttering is back bitches! I feel hot, Magnus blow over my neck up to my ear. His eyes are half closed and a tiny blush frame is cheeks. I don't know what to do, so in my panic, I lift my shaking hand and put them on his cheek. His eyes close completely, I try to relax and lean slowly forward. He also does until his face is so close to mine, that I can feel his breath on my lips. His hands have found their place on my hips. Even when I close my eyes everything still seems to blur. I feel dizzy and my only thought is to close this little distance between us. But he's faster than me. Suddenly someone screams "ALEC?! IS THAT YOU?!" I want to die! Magnus turns his head away and searches for the problem.. Cloxy?! No, wait... Chiara? Urg.. it's Jace' slut, why the hell is she screaming my name? Can't she see we were doing stuff? I hate her more than I actually hated her. She runs our way and stands in front of us. "What a coincidence to see you here!" She smiles.. don't she see that nobody wants her here? Magnus rolls his eyes and turns his head to the other way. And Tomato is still smiling and waiting for my answer.. "what th-" but before I could end my sentence Magnus says with a fake smile "oh Clary darling, Alec and I were planning the dance together and thought - since it's a wonderful evening- that we should go on a walk and now excuse us we need to go back, my mother is making us dinner and we don't have enough time" he winks at her turns around takes my hand and walks as fast as he can towards his car. In the car, we're both quiet until I can't stand the silence anymore. "I'm sorry..." Magnus laughs. I don't know what's so funny... "For what?" he asks. I open my mouth to answer, but he already continues. "For giving me one of the best evenings in my life even if I haven't even kissed you yet and everything was a disaster?" I close my mouth. Open it again but I can't find the right words to say. "the only reason I haven't talked to you again until now is because I'm thinking about what I can do to this red haired beast to let her pay for what she did!" Magnus adds. Now I'm laughing. "By the way... why do you know her?", "jealous?" I smirk. Magnus eyes wide a little "No..eh... no of course not. Me and jealous?! Haha" he is bluffing, totally lying. "She is Jace' girlfriend... I guess", "ah okay." "Relieved?" I smile innocently "I told you I'm not jealous." such a liar. "sure" I answer. Now we're both laughing and I realize that it's been a long time since I was making jokes or laughing about something. Magnus starts the engine to drive away. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously. "Don't know... it's really late... won't your parents be distrustful?" Oh, it's 11 pm already... I didn't notice... I don't want to leave Magnus. "Hey don't be sad Alec. Maybe we should repeat this evening but please without red haired girls" he laughs. We make some more jokes and laugh all the way till we reach my house. The lights are out, I guess the others are asleep. I want to open the door to step out but suddenly Magnus holds my hand and turns me around. The next thing I could feel are his soft warm lips on mine. It's electric, I feel like burning. My face turns into deep red my eyes wide open. He withdraws himself from my mouth. I still can feel the sparkles on my lips. He smiles and gives me another kiss on the cheek "see you on Monday in school, it was a beautiful night Alexander." He whispers into my ear. I just nod like an idiot, turn around and step out of the car... I can still feel the warmth on my lips and on my face... I want another kiss! Turning to the care I smile on of my rare smiles and close the door. I step to the front door and turn for the last time this evening around to see Magnus in his car smiling. I wave him goodbye and wait till he is around the corner.

 ***End Chapter 5***


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty affairs

***chapter 6***

 **... I don't know if there are even people who are reading this... But for those who read this story, I want to apologize. My friend and I we lost some inspiration, but here are 3 chapters left. Maybe I will continue the story alone, but only if there are people who are interested in this story** ʅ(°ヮ°)ʃ

* * *

 _Dirty affairs_

"Alec! Wake up!" Izzy' voice destroys my peaceful sleep.  
"what's with you?"  
"you have to wake up!"  
"how late is it?!" I ask angrily  
"9am"  
"why the hell are you waking me up then?"  
"because I'm curious! Was late last night wasn't it?" suddenly I understand what she means and I'm awake. I look all around in the room to see if the door is open so that somebody could hear us.  
"don't worry. Nobody's home without you and me." Izzy smiles. "I wanna hear everything!"  
"Not your business Izzy!"  
"N'aww come on little brother you know you can't hide things from me... and if you don't tell me I will go and ask Magnus myself. We are in the same class after all." She is a demon! A very awful demon! "We were eating.. then we took a walk.."  
"That's not everything! Come one where are the details.. like did you guys kiss? How was the sex? From the look, I think you were top weren't you?" My eyes widen. What the hell is she talking about! My face turns into a deep red, she is kidding isn't she? She would never ask me such questions! "NO!" I scream "We didn't.. do.. _it_ .. we just.. ehmm.. in the park we had kissed almost.. but Jace' girlfriend interrupted us... umm.." I think that's enough she doesn't need to know more!  
"Buuuut?" of course that was not all. I hate her dammit. "But what?" I ask. "Magnus is not the type to give up that fast. So when did he kiss you?"  
"how do you wanna know _he_ kissed me?" I smile evil and ironic.  
"But you kissed then. When? Where? How?" she's awful. Really. Horrendous.  
"How? do you need an explanation how to kiss?"  
"ALEC!" she laughs.  
I ignore her and stand up to get ready for the day. It's Sunday that means I will sit all the day in the living room watch TV and play video games.  
As I got ready and have my jogging trousers on I take my breakfast with me to the living room. I start watching TV and eat meanwhile.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

A few hours later something wakes me up, but I don't know what it was. I was so tired that I slept until the afternoon. I need a few minutes to sort myself. After that, I check my phone and realize what woke me. A message - from Magnus.  
 _'Hey, Alec!_ ' Okay, Alec know doesn't panic and write back!  
 _'Hey.._ _.'_ _'what are you doing?_ _'_ _'nothing special..and you?_ _'_ _'I'm thinking about you... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _'_ _'really? I hope nothing naughty.._ _._ _( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)_ _'_ _'of course not... hehe_ _'_ _'what a shame... I thought I could have some fun right now.._ _.'_ _'hahaha! Alec, you sure are something!_ ' _'I know. Everyone wants my dick.._ _._ _ಠಗಠ_ _'_ _'and I can understand why... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _'_ _'oh and you are the biggest fan of my cock?! Aren't you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _'_ _'Oh... I really like your naughty side! Why do you not show it in real life... actually no you don't need to cause your shy side is really cute!_ _'_ _'I'm sorry I can't control my naughtiness online..._ _'_ _'don't apologize! I said I like that ant you.. actually, I like everything about you.._ ' Wait! Is that a confession?! Did he just write that he likes me? Me! Grumpy Cat Alec! I don't know how to react ..!  
 _'oh, now that's your cute side ;)_ _'_ _'who knows?_ _'_ _'what does that mean?_ _'_ _'perhaps I just wanna get you into my bed... ;)_ _'_ _'oh, as long as you do not go, after all, that doesn't sound that bad;)_ ' Even I don't know what's going on with me. I would never say anything like that... I think. He actually turns me into a different person.  
Izzy is sitting next to me and is reading all of the conversation. I didn't notice.. well now she is laughing... "I knew you are a pervert! My little brother is a pervert! Hahaha, I love you, Alec!" While she is laughing Jace comes in "what are you laughing about Izzy?"  
"Nothing .. hahaha.. Alec is just so .. haha so... Hahaha"  
"Everything okay Izzy? You do know that Alec never does anything »funny«"  
"Hey, I sure an be funny if I want! But I don't want to, so don't judge me!" I reply to Jace.  
"ah yeah, that's the Alec I know. Thank you, I was already worried you could be happy!" Jace grins.  
"I think I'm gonna get out here... Need a little time for myself," I say. Izzy laughs even harder and I exactly know what she's thinking. I take my cellphone and go back into my room. This time, I lock the door. Don't want Izzy to come in. Some more information about me and I have to kill her because she knows too much  
I open my phone and see three messages, two from Magnus and one from the slut... I forgot to block her... At first, I want to delete the message but something in my head told me that maybe I should read it... _'hey, Alec hottie! I know your secret (picture of Alec and Magnus in the park where thy almost kiss) if you don't want your parents to know this little dirty secret, go on a date with me and be MY boyfriend!_ _  
_ _Lydia_ ' I freeze and stare at my phone. What can I do now? I think about murder her but I don't wanna be in jail the rest of my life without Magnus. I'm so aggressive unbelievable. She wants to take the only good thing in my life. She will pay for that. I think I should tell Magnus first about that...  
I screenshot the message and go to Magnus and my chat.  
 _'you dirty little... hahaha_ _'_ _'Alec? You still there?_ ' ...  
 _'yea sorry Magnus! I was talking with Izzy.. ehmm.. Magnus? I guess we have a little problem.. (send him the screenshot)_ ' I only have to wait a few seconds until he replies _'this little slut! Are you okay?_ ' How can someone be so cute?! _'yes I'm only worried about what to do now..._ ' _'if you want I can go and kill her.. just kidding! No need to worry we will work this out somehow_ _'_ _'and how?_ ' My whole body is shaking. I just got a date with Magnus! I thought everything will go upwards.. but no God really hates me!  
 _'somehow.. trust me... I don't want us to be nothing... I really want us to work! So don't worry she can't threaten you like that!_ ' Somehow he's so wrong, she threaded me like hell. But also somehow he's absolutely right. I won't loose him anyway because of this. So I concentrate what I could do.  
One possibility is to just tell my parents before she does- No.  
Another option could be going out with her- definitely not, everything that includes I can't be together with Magnus is out of the discussion!  
Going out with her and Magnus and hide him from her- no. Then she would have won.  
My phone rings... it's Magnus.  
"Hey," I say with a crack voice.  
"Hey... Alexander.. don't worry.." he says with a soft voice. "Yeah... I hope so.."  
Maybe I should ask Izzy to help me... No, I don't need help! I can do this on my one! It's my problem.. and Magnus.  
"Have you already found a solution?" he asks.  
"No..." I answer.  
"Did you talk about that to anyone?" can he read thoughts?  
"Only to you. I don't know what it would help if I told someone else"  
" More persons- more ideas.."  
"Yeah..." I have to admit that he's right.  
"what about Izzy? She knows Lydia.." he's right again. Dammit.  
"Yeah... Izzy.. wait why does Izzy know Lydia?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? They were in love with the same guy.. at first, there was a war but Izzy eventually gave in and let her have him.. Lydia and that guy broke up two weeks later.."  
"That doesn't sound like they would like each other.."  
"Just ask her.. maybe she knows how to stop her.."

"Okay, I will."  
"Good. Text me what she said! Don't worry Alexander, we'll be fine."  
"I hope so.."  
"I know that. See you!"  
"yes." then I hang up and go search for Izzy.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Drama Baby?

***Chapter 7***

 **Another Chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long.. But here it is! And I know the chapters are kind of short... I will try to make them logner..**

* * *

 _Drama Baby?_

"She did what?!" Izzy looks like she could not believe what I told her. "This crazy bitch!"  
"Yes we all have the same opinion, but that doesn't help me.." I reply.  
I hate my life... "Okay... Alec! We .. no, you have three options. First, you go tell mom and dad the truth, second you break up with Magnus and life a horrible life with Lydia.. and the last you go to the police.."  
"Police? 1. That's a bit too much isn't it and 2. Everyone will find out then, the police are working pretty obvious and they will inform my parents."  
"And what about telling mom and dad?"  
"No!"  
"Why not? Somehow someday they will find out anyway. And that's the best chance to beat Lydia!"  
"I.. I.." I don't want to see the disappointment in the eyes of my parents... "It's okay to be scared, Alec... I will be there for you!"  
Izzy sure is my savor.. but I really am scared.. "and.. Jace?" I ask like a child "don't be silly! Jace is our brother he will no, he must accept you! Just like I accepted you!"  
"I don't know.."  
"Alec. You destroy yourself if you hide any longer. You don't have to tell them about Magnus or anything, just that you are gay. I'll stand by you, Jace will, Magnus will."  
I just nod. I can't say anything.  
"Alec. Today in the evening you'll tell mom and dad, and you will write Lydia that you want to see her tomorrow. You meet in school and then you can tell her she can fuck off!"  
I nod again and go back in my room. I take sumo in my arms and write Magnus with shaking hands.  
 _'Magnus... I will tell my parents.._ _.'_ _'you can do it, Alexander! I know you can!_ _'_ _'thank you Magnus_ (/‿＼✿)' I shut down my phone and prepare myself for tonight... I really am scared... I don't want to lose my family!

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

As it's time for dinner I go downstairs really slowly. I feel like I'm enjoying the last minutes with a happy family. I wait until everyone has eaten up. Izzy watches me all the time. I have never seen her so serious.  
"Alec... Say something." Izzy says before everyone gets up .  
"What does she mean?" my mom asks irritated.  
"Well... She's right... I wanted... To tell you something... I think you'll have to deal with it." I feel like I would die, my knees and hands are shaking and it's hard to breathe or even to speak.  
It's like I'm in a dark room with no light. I can feel my heart beat and the fast-rising of my chest as I breathe quickly. It's blurry, I can't see a thing... I might fall unconscious... Suddenly a hand grabs my own... Izzy.. she smiles at me and gives me a nod to continue... "I.. I.. MOMDADIAMGAY!" I rattle off in a fast pace... "What? Sweetie can you repeat that... I didn't understand.."  
I take a deep breath. Just concentrate and it's over Alec. You can do it. " .gay." then I seem to fall. I close my eyes. Izzy holds my shoulder and I hear everything muted. I only hear my own blood rush through my body. Somewhere between the noise, I perceive Jace' voice. "Finally Alec. It's okay man!"  
Then black. I fall into Izzy's open arms... I guess...

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

My alarm clock goes on. My head hurts... What happened yesterday?  
Suddenly everything comes back into my mind .. shit! I said it! I said that I'm gay!  
Everything still is dizzy... I try to concentrate on my memories but I can't find some. Suddenly the door gets opened and Izzy comes in. "Thank God you're awake. Jace! He's awake!" now both stand in front of me. "What happened?" I whisper. My head hurts.  
"Short version: you told mom and dad you're gay. You blacked out and fell, Izzy tried to catch you but you hit the floor. Mom and dad just left the room. We carried you in your bed and you slept until now." Jace explains. "Stay home. You need to sleep and rest. We have to go to school now." Izzy adds.  
"What's about Lydia?" I ask.  
"Oh, Magnus and we will do that," Jace smiles evil.  
"Mom and Dad?" I ask... I really feel sick today... "Yeah... Mom.. and.. Dad.. eh... Mom first was shocked then she cried... yea and Dad... he was a bit angry.. and .. you know.. he doesn't want to see you for awhile... I'm sorry brother.." Jace says while playing with the hem of his shirt. His shirt... SCHOOL! I need to stand up and get ready or I will be late... I try to get my body from the bed but Izzy runs forward and puts me back to lay down. "You have the flu... it's better when you stay home.." perfect now I'm ill.  
I must have fallen asleep again. I remember that I heard Jace and Izzy left the house. But that's all. I search for my Handy. I still wear the clothes of yesterday evening so I find it in my pocket. It's nearly 12 o' clock. No messages... I remember Jace said he Izzy AND Magnus would talk to Lydia, so he already is informed I think. I wonder a little bit why he didn't write me but I try not to think of that. So I get up, take a shower and put my jogging wear on. I start to watch TV in my room. After a while, I hear the front door of our house. A few seconds later someone knocks at my door. "Yes?" I shout.  
"Hey, Alexander. Don't wonder Izzy let me in and returned to school then, she has got one more subject this afternoon." it's Magnus.  
It's MAGNUS and I look like crap! "Eh... WAIT A SECOND!" I scream and push him out of my room. I slam the door shut and take a deep breath, outside I can hear Magnus laughing... "No need to worry Alec! You look sexy!" I blush! Very hard, I stumble to my mirror to make my hair... "You can come in" I finally say.  
The door opens and Magnus walks straight to my bed and sits down. "So.. Izzy, Jace and of course myself talked with Lydia.. it was kind of confusing how fast she let go of you.. eventually she didn't care about you in the first place, she just wanted your dick.. what a bitch .. anyway she got another guy.. a college student.. so you don't need to worry!" .. Lydia is really a bitch.. wait what she got another guy.. "So you are saying that didn't need to tell my parents that I'm gay cause she wouldn't care in the first place because she already got a boyfriend?!"  
"No that's not what I meant!" he places a hand on my back. Try to keep listen to him, Alec... "She would have played her game with you anyway. And also it was really good to tell your parents! And it was brave! Now you can be much happier."  
"Happier?" I ask and look at him like he had told me I have only one week left to live. In my mind, I can clearly see how my parents must have looked when I spoke it out yesterday.  
"Alec... Please. Believe me, you gonna be fine." Magnus says and looks so worried, it nearly breaks my heart.  
No matter how much I try to fight the tears which are filling my eyes. How embarrassing is that?! But Magnus says nothing, he just puts his arms around me so I can lean on his shoulder.  
There goes my self-control... I sob into his chest as he is holding me. I have to let everything out. "Shu Shu Alec... it's okay" he holds my face in his hands and kisses my tears away... I smile while more tears roll down my cheeks. I wipe the last tears away and sit straight his hands still on my cheeks. He leans forward and I lean a bit down. Our lips lock in a small kiss, just lips on lips no movements... I close my eyes like Magnus and try a little bit more pressure. I feel his tongue brush my lower lips. I don't know what to do but it feels soo good! He forces my lips apart and I open them. His tongue discovers my cave. It feels weird at first but now our tongues dance together. I try something else and suck a little at his tongue and a little moan slips out of his mouth.  
I could continue this forever but he takes me softly away from his face. Before I can be surprised or disappointed he pushes me with my back on my bed and leans over me. He kisses me again but quickly realizes that I'm more restrained than before. He stops and whispers in my ear: "Don't worry. We won't go too far. But please kiss me again." I don't answer to that, I just throw my arms around his neck and pull him down, back to my lips.  
The kiss is more heated than the first one. I can feel my heart beat speeding up. It's a dream isn't it. A bit on my lips says that it isn't a dream. I'm a virgin and never kissed anyone... I don't know what to do... so I shyly move my hands on Magnus body. I touch him on his chest and move downwards his torso. He moans and moves his lips to my chin, there he bites me playfully and moves on to my neck. I feel his breath on my neck. He kisses and bites me. A moan slips out of my mouth and I can sense my blood rushing on some south regions. I buck up my hips and our bulges brush together. We both moan loudly. He looks me in the eyes with a lustful expression. He rubs himself at my clothed cock. It feels amazing I can't stop to buck my hips up to meet him on the way. We groan and moan and the movement goes faster and harder "Ahh... Alec.. I.. I.."  
"M..Magnus nghh.." I'm near.. I think I'm going to cum... Suddenly the doorbell rings! Noooo I was so close! Out of shock, I push Magnus from the bed onto the floor.  
"Oh wow you're jumpy.." Magnus looks amused. How the hell can he be so cool? "I'm so sorry." "Sorry?" now he laughs. "You definitely shouldn't be!"  
"I think I have to go to the door..."  
"Oh trust me I'll wait here," he says and winks at me.  
I step out of my room and try to breathe normal again.. gosh I have a boner! Think about something else than Magnus.. ehm.. Jace' slut! Urgh disgusting! I check my hair while going downstairs. I open the door.. there he stands with a big goofy smile. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Simon!" I spit out. "Oh, that's how you great your friend after two years? Or did I interrupted you while you had sex?" Simon one of my only friends I ever had. He moved away two years ago.. we stay in contract online but he never told me that he would come visit. "Why do you think so?" , "oh don't know... maybe because of the love bit on your neck.. or the messy hair after a good make-out session.. or your clot-" , "I GOT IT! STOP PLEAS!" I scream.  
"Okay okay" he grins. "You know what? I'll come back in an hour if that's OK? I'll go visit Brad first." Brad is another friend of Simon, living just two streets away from here.  
"I don't wanna kick you out...but... Would be nice..." I say and hope I won't get red.  
"Ok. Greet the hot chick in your bed!" he laughs and leaves.  
I slowly go back to my room. I'm overloaded of everything. What a crazy day.  
I go back into my room... I kind of smell like sweat.. urgh... I need a change.. without noticing Magnus I go to my closet and take off my shirt to change. In the background, I hear a whistle... I forgot Magnus in my room! As fast as I could I put on another shirt. "Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me!" He says with a smirk. I turn around and brushes my shirt smooth. "Fine.. but I liked what I saw!" He winks at me. I smile and go over to him.  
"Who was it?"  
Ah yes, I nearly forgot Simon. Why do I forget so much today?! "An old friend of mine. He will come back in an hour"  
Magnus raises one eyebrow.  
"Oh no, I mean. Just friend. Not my type and by the way totally straight."  
Now Magnus smiles.  
"Did I ever told you you're really cute when you're jealous?" I ask.  
"Only once, but I can't hear it often enough"  
He walks my way and throws his arms around my neck.. "so where did we stop?" I laugh and put my hands on his hips. I lean forward to kiss him but right at that moment I hear a loud voice calling "ALEXANDER IF YOU ARE AWAKE! COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" My.. my.. mother...  
"Well it's kind of interesting that never have an uncomplicated meet.. I think I'll just... Wait?" Magnus says, but there's nothing angry in his voice, only a bit disappointment.  
"I'm sorry!" I say, place a short kiss on his lips as an excuse and turn around to go. I have to put my hair back in order as I walk down and slowly I begin to realize that whatever happens now will not be funny. Before I go to the living room I take a scarf from the commode in the floor and put it around my neck to hide the bits.  
Both my parents are sitting on the couch... I walk slowly to the other couch in front of them.  
"Alec, we need to talk!" My father begins "I don't approve of your sexuality! And never -" my mother cut him off "what your father is trying to say, Alec, is that we can't accept that you are a ho.. ho.. That you have another sexuality. But your nearly 18 years and I think we can't do anything against that.. so we won't judge you but we also won't accept that side of yours... I hope you understand.. and please if you have a boyfriend keep it a secret, we don't want our name to be dirty." ... What the hell?! I thought they will kill me or do something horrible.. but that's the nicest thing I could have imagined them to say... "O.. okay.. ehm.. thanks... I guess.. and don't worry actually, I really wanted to keep my sexuality a secret so... yeah.." , "Splendid! Know that we are done! We have a meeting!" And with that, my parents walk out of the front door.  
I stand up and go dazed back into my room. "Oh, this didn't last long..." Magnus says and seems to try to find out what happened with only looking into my face. "Yes. They said there's nothing to do about it but they won't accept it. I just should not ruin the family name and otherwise, I can do what I want."  
"I don't know if that's good or bad... I'm a little confused.." Magnus says, "Oh don't worry that's the best thing I could have imagined!" I smile. I walk to my bed and lay down next to Magnus. I put happily my arms around him and hide my face in his black-reddish soft hair.  
"Ok if you're happy then it's great," Magnus says. We are lying on the bed like this a little longer until Magnus asks "When do you have to kick me out?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your old friend..?" ah fuck I forgot him again. I should feel kind of bad for that I think, he's such a good friend and I just ignore him... "Ehmm... I actually don't want to kick you out.." Magnus smiles and stands up. "Well if you don't want to kick me out, I will do it myself!" He laughs.  
"I'll come with you to the door," I say and stand up as well. We go downstairs, kiss one last time for today and then he's gone.

 ***End of Chapter 7***


	8. Chapter 8 Some Peace

***Chapter 8***

 **Here we go! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.. But I guess it didn't really work.**

 **There is a little bit of sexual content if you don't like that you don't need to read the 'Dream' part.**

* * *

 _Some Peace_

Fifteen minutes after Magnus left the door bells and I walk to the front door. "Hey, Simon.." I greet my old friend

"Hey, grumpy! Did you finished.. you know," he smirks.. what a jerk. Simon wears a loose shirt with the two top buttons open and skinny jeans. He looks like always with his goofy grin and messy hair.

"Shut up!" I say vigorously. "Do you wanna come in?"  
"I didn't come here to stand in front of the closed door all day." Simon answer, smiles and just passes me without saying anything else. He knows my house pretty well, so he just walks into the living room and sits down on the couch like he would live here.  
"I actually never thought you would ever fuck anyone."  
"I didn't fuck anyone!"  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
God please I don't want to talk about this!  
"Yeah I'm sure. But I think we should change the topic!"  
"I don't think so..."  
"I do! That's enough!"  
"Ok ok. Chill your tits... If you don't want to talk about you non-existing sex life... It's fine!"

''Simon, don't test my patience!''

''I already know your short time patience with me and my big mouth''  
"Anyway. Why are you in town?"  
"I just came here with my boyfriend. He visits his sister. Funny that she lives here too, isn't it?"  
Oh, his boyfriend... "BOYFRIEND?!" I scream without noticing. "Oh.. Ehm I forgot to tell you that I'm bisexual.. eh... If you are disgusted by me... it's okay... I can deal with it!" he says with a crack in his voice, "No no no no, of course, I'm not disgusted... Actually, I'm kind of happy. Cause I'm gay and have a boyfriend too," I say shyly.  
"NO?! Really? That's... Surprising... But cool!"  
Now I realize what I just said. That was the first time I ever said I'm gay without blacking out. And the first time I called Magnus " _my boyfriend_ ". Is that really true?  
No one of us is saying anything. It's awkward, it's a really awkward moment. I never really thought Simon would date a boy. He always seemed straight, after all, he was always the one who tried to get a date with his neighbor girl. I never really remembered her name, the only thing I remember is that she had red hair and friend-zoned him. Now that I think out that, she kind of reminds me of Jace' new slut.  
"So.. ehm.. Who is it? Do I know him?'' Simon breaks the silence. "Magnus Bane," I say cool. That right Alec, you are a bad ass! "You don't mean glitter boy! That boy who always wears flashy clothes and glitter!"  
"Actually, he doesn't look that awful anymore.. there is still glitter, but no flashy outfits or silly colored rainbow hair. But he wears makeup now, which I have to say really suits him.."  
"Oh, that's good... I guess... I can't imagine how he looks like right know. But when you like him he sure as hell must look like a hottie. Oh, do you remember this one time where we sat in the cafeteria and glitter boy was like WOOSH and then the other were like BAWWWW? Oh oh oh and the cafeteria lady was always like UHHHHHHRG every time glitter boy put out his glitter"

What the hell is he saying? It was always like this, Simon talks without any sense and I never really tried to understand him... I kind of pity his boyfriend.  
"Yeah... Anyway, what's with you?"  
"My boyfriend? Oh, his name is Raphael and he's 2 Years older than me. He is so WAHHH! Perhaps I'll have the chance to introduce him to you the next days... And perhaps we will meet glitter boy then, don't we?" he says and smiles. I don't know if I should want that or not...  
".. I don't know," I reply. "Oh, you don't have to answer now!" Simon is a really good friend. "So how's Izzy and pretty boy doing?" He asks with a big smile on his face. "Izzy is Izzy and " _pretty boy_ " has a " _pretty slut_ " I answer monotonous. "Ah, so Jace has a new girlfriend now? UFF... How many did he had again?" , "Don't know... Maybe 10.. but yeah he has a new girlfriend and he says that he is serious with her.."

"Didn't he say that about every girlfriend?" Simon laughs.  
"Yeah. But she's the first he said it with a serious face." I answer. Can't we change the topic?  
"Oh ok... Do you still go to the gym? Or can we go together the next days?"  
He knows me. I really appreciate that.  
"So.. how long are you staying in town?", "until Saturday, we have holidays" e grins. "Then let's meet on Thursday?"  
"Yeah, why not!"  
We continue to talk about everything happening around us. Okay actually, Simon is doing the talking part and I'm just sitting and listening to his silly stories about his boyfriend and school.

It sure is kind of relaxing to talk to him again after two years apart. We did chat sometimes online but not so often, after all, he moved to Europe and the time differences are kind of difficult. Simon is a good kid. We met as kids on the playgrounds. At first, I didn't like him, I thought he was a bit awkward with his goofy smile and tooth gaps. He always was a happy kid. We started to get friends in junior high. I never had any friends except Jace, but at this one day he was ill and I sat alone during lunch. He pitied me so he sat next to me and started to annoy me. I kind of was happy to call someone -besides Jace- my friend. We weren't close like Jace and me, but we had this connection of trust. I can trust him sure not enough to tell him that I'm gay but I also didn't tell Jace.

''… So my mother screamed and thought Raphael was a vampire!'' Simon grins like an idiot.

''You know, just because you're interested in my sex life doesn't mean that I want to know about your " _adventures"''_

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

It's evening and Simon left an hour ago. I sit in my room with a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie while skyping with Magnus. We are watching one of these stupid movies without a real plot. I even forgot the name. I do forget a lot of things recently.

Magnus is talking about the idiotic main character, his voice is soothing and relaxing I could listen to him all day long.  
I open my eyes and stare at the monitor in front of me. Did I fall asleep?! I look at the clock. It's half past 11, the last time I looked it was half past 10. Then I hear Magnus laugh. "Are you awake again, sweetie?"  
"I'm sorry.."  
"Don't apologize! You look cute while sleeping."  
I blush, he is so hot! Magnus isn't wearing any makeup and his hair is undone. I'm jut wearing a plain old t-shirt with a Pikachu on the backside, my hair is also undone but messy, not like Magnus'. His hair is more organized than mine... He is so damn hot!  
I slobber again... "Ow... Alec, I thought we were through this phase of our relationship."  
And the blush goes deeper.  
I open my mouth to say something but Magnus is faster. "Before you apologize: it's okay. Actually, I feel flattered..." God, I love this guy.  
LOVE?! Do I really love Magnus? That can't be we just talked for the first time last week and are in a relationship for three days! Now we need families as rivals and a forbidden love story like Romeo and Juliet.. what the hell am I thinking! I can't fall in love like a naive schoolgirl with Magnus in a short time. I think I need sleep! My brain doesn't want to work anymore.  
"Are you okay, Alec?"  
Damn, I must look like an idiot when I'm embarrassed by my own thoughts.  
"Yes..." I say. I don't really know how to continue.  
"What did I miss?" I finally ask after five minutes of awkwardness. "That girl died.."  
"So I didn't miss anything.."  
"Yeah."  
We watch the movie till the end. It was a horrible movie.

I watch how Magnus close and reopen his yellow eyes. He yawns,  
"It is late... We should go to sleep Alec.."  
"Yeah.. See you tomorrow!"  
"See you!" Magnus makes a kiss face and shut the camera off.

I turn off my laptop and put it on my desk. Sumo my fat big cat is sleeping in my lap. I try to move him on my bed without waking him. Walking slowly without any noise I tiptoe to the bathroom across the floor. I pass Izzy's room, where I hear some voices. Maybe she is talking again to one of her strange friends. I reach the bathroom, brush my teeth and tiptoe back to my room. Sumo is now lying all over my bed. Such a fat cat. I love him but I'm also very tired and there is no place on my bed where I could sleep on without throwing my sweet cat out of my bed. So I try to move Sumo a little. Now there is a little space to lie down.

With the thoughts about Magnus and what the next day will be like, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

~ Dream ~

The sky is blue. I feel free. No one is talking with me, I just lie on the ground without any problems.

The wind plays with my dark hair. I am surrounded by flowers. What a girly dream!

The flowers swirl next to me. There he is, the gorgeous and handsome Magnus Bane. His eyes are closed. I turn around to face him. My hand moves itself to his face. I stroke his soft cheeks. He opens his yellow eyes and smiles. What a breath taking smile!

I stare at him for a while. He says something but I can't hear it his beauty is distracting me.

Suddenly everything is hot. I feel hot. The location changed. I'm lying above Magnus with my hands next to his head. He is naked... Actually, we are both naked. He is panting, his eyes half closed.

''Alec... Hurry up!'' he cries out. What is happening? I don't have any control of my body! My hand moves down his torso. His skin is soft like I expected. My hand stops right above his groin. I gulp, my lips catch his in a passionate kiss. It feels like fire, burning and warm. Our teeth clash together, tongues fighting for dominance. I try to push his tongue back into his mouth. I explore his wet cave and invite his tongue to a sinful dance. Meanwhile, our bodies rub against each other. Magnus moans into the kiss. I move my head a bit ao that we can breathe. I bit his lower lip and he moans loudly. His whole face is in a beautiful red tone, I can't stop my mouth starts to kiss his neck, shoulder, ear, chest and nipples.

My hand between our bodies starts to stroke his groin. He groans and squirms under my hold.

Next to Magnus is ice-cream... Why is there ice-cream?

''A- Alec? Do... nghhh... Do you.. w... want to try my new ice-cream? Nghhh.. I call it... ahhh... Magnummmm... Oh, Alec!"

Such a great dream I have!

 ***End of chapter 8***


	9. Chapter 9 The End

***CHAPTER 9***

 **Hey... Sorry for the delay! We kind of lost all of our inspiration.. hehe... So here is the last chapter!**

* * *

What a dream! I feel hot and really need a shower. I run into the bathroom and take a cold shower while thinking about Magnus. Oh yeah, Magnus and ice-cream... Oh, Alec get your shit together! You need to control your emotions!

"Alec? Could you do me a favor and wake Jace up?" Izzy calls from behind the door.

"Yeah, whatever," I reply. I finish my morning routine and stroll the way to Jace' room.

His room is opposite to my room and looks exactly like mine. I don't even care to knock on his door and go inside. Jace is still sleeping. "Jace, wake up!" No reaction. "Jaaaace!" Nope, nothing...

I go to his curtains and open them. "Wake up brother!" Nothing! He is like a stone.

I go back to the bathroom and take a cup with ice cold water. Back with Jace, I pour the water over his head. Nothing! What is he? How the hell can he still be asleep?

It reminds me of the time where Jace, Izzy and me went to a camping trip. Jace always slept in and Izzy was the only one to wake him. That's why she is also the only one to wake him in the morning since no alarm or ice water ab wake him. So what should I do?

The only thing I can think of is to punch him, but he is my brother I can't do it!

But we need to go to school and Izzy is busy. I grin and raise my right fist and with one punch in his face, he wakes up. "Ouch! Izzy how often did I told you to stop punching me!? Arg, it hurts more than usually! Did you train or something?" He bitches around. That's what Izzy do to wake him! She punches him! I'm so proud. He nags some more and turns his head to look me in the eye. "Oh, Alec! I thought it was Izzy! Sorry bud." He smiles shyly. I shrug my shoulders and walk down stairs into the kitchen. Nobody is there, so I take a cup coffee and a bun to eat breakfast.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

In school, I go straight to my locker where Magnus awaits me. He smiles and tries to kiss my cheek but I stop him, bent down and whisper, "Not here, you know if my parents..." He smiles again and nods his head. "It's okay Alec, good morning!" He is so beautiful with his red-black hair, his loose red shirt, and his dark blue shorts. "Morning," I answer him. We start walking to our classes he winks at me and walks to his class. I step inside and go directly to my favorite seat.

I don't really pay attention to all of my classes. I daydream a lot about Magnus and our relationship.

"Do you know with whom you want to go to the dance?" I hear to girls in front of me.

The dance... THE DANCE! I totally forgot the dance! I was supposed to help Magnus with the organization!

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

In the cafeteria, I run to Magnus and drag him outside. "Magnus, what happened to the dance? I totally forgot to help you!" I say worried. "Don't you worry Alec. Izzy told me that you don't like those things as organizing, so I asked someone else to help me." He is so caring. "Thank you, Magnus," I smile. "And since we are talking about the dance... Do you want to go there with me, Alec? I know what your parents told you but we can manage this somehow!" Oh my God! Did Magnus Bane just ask me to go with him to the dance? I think I'm going into schoolgirl mode again. " Y-Yes! Of course, I want to!" I reply.

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

Back in the cafeteria, I sit at my table with Izzy. She is talking... Again... Like always.

"Oh, Alec I met Simon yesterday! We talked a bit and I invited him and his boyfriend for a picnic with you and Magnus, Jace and Clary, Simon and his boyfriend and of course me! We will meet tomorrow! Isn't that great?" She babbles. A picnic with Jace' slut? Is she for real? You know what I don't want to ruin my good mood. I don't care if we have to go to a picnic. I just nod to show her that I understand what she just told me and she starts to talk again. Meeting with Simon and his boyfriend, actually I didn't want to meet them with Magnus but since Izzy organized it...

"Mah! Alec stop being grumpy!" What a beautiful day...

(ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･

At home, I sit with Jace in front of the TV and watch this new series called "shadowhunters", it's really interesting! "Boys, dinner is ready!" Mother calls us. We sit down and wait for dad to show up. "Alec, are you in a good mood today?" mom asks with a big smile. Why is she smiling? I just told her that I'm gay. Nothing changed after my outing. Izzy is still talking, Jace is daydreaming about his slut, dad is late for dinner, mom is the mom and I'm still the old grumpy cat. The only change is that Magnus is finally my boyfriend. "Stop sulking grumpy and start eating!" Izzy grouses.

I really have a strange life... But I love my strange life! Even if I wish more peace...

* * *

 **The End** (ノTДT)ノ ┫:･'.::･┻┻:･'.::･


End file.
